Gundam Wing: Shattered Peace
by Maverick II
Summary: In the year After Colony 218 a new generation of Gundam Pilots must face a powerful new enemy or lose peace forever....
1. Intro/Recap

GUNDAM WING

Shattered Peace

The year is After Colony 218 and peace is once again threatened. The era of tranquility lead by President Relena Yuy is about to come to a grinding halt. **BLACK KLAW:** An evil organization formed during the Great War of 195, when members of both O.Z. and the White Fang banded together and went into hiding. Over the years they have built up their forces and technologies. Lead by a powerful yet unknown general, their goal is to rid the world of this "false peace" by destroying the colonies and their Earth-based government.

However, Preventers' commander Heero Yuy catches on to this plan and initiates Operation Shooting Star: the recovering of the Gundam Mobile Suits. After they were self-detonated at the end of Dekim Barton's attack, Heero assembled the remain of the Gundams and launched them into pre-chosen locations in outer space, with the exception of Wing Zero which remained in its ruined form as a reminder of the destruction caused during the wars of 195-196. (Relena's idea)

New pilots were also needed and after many trials and tribulations, the children of certain Gundam Pilots have proven themselves worthy of the task. On their missions to retrieve the Gundams they encountered Shadow Klaw, Black Klaw's top pilot, who was later revealed to be Wufei's disgruntled nephew Kiento. And a mysterious mercenary known only as Nova Hunter, who acts as an enemy but fights as an ally.

The Gundams have been recovered and rebuilt stronger than before, their pilots are:

KARA PEACECRAFT, CODENAME: _SPECTRE_

PILOT OF THE **MYSTIC WING** (An upgraded Wing Gundam)

RAITH MAXWELL, CODENAME: _RAVEN_

PILOT OF THE **DEATHSCYTHE ETERNAL**

JASON RABERBA WINNER, CODENAME: _MAVERICK_

PILOT OF THE **HEAVYARMS X**

KAI BARTON, CODENAME: _NEMESIS_

PILOT OF THE **SANDROCK MIRAGE**

SERENA YUY, CODENAME: _PHOENIX_

PILOT OF THE **NATAKU 2**

Their mission: Destroy the Black Klaw without alerting the general public of their battles. Things are complicated further by rumors of the Black Klaw gaining access to the late Dr. Jay's research and Mobile Suit designs, a blossoming relationship between Raith and Serena, and the still unknown location of the Black Klaw's H. Q.

Which brings us to the current mission……… 


	2. Mission Unstopable?

Mission...Unstoppable?

(a/n. ok before we start there are a few things I forgot to mention in the intro. First is the parents of the new pilots. That goes as follows:

Kara peacecraft = daughter of Milliardo & Noin

Raith Maxwell = son of Duo & Hilde

Jason R. Winner = son of Quatre & Dorthy

Kai Barton = son of Trowa & Catharine

Serena Yuy = daughter of Heero & Relena

Then there is the fact that the suits they pilot are not those piloted by their fathers. { with the exception of Raith } the Gundams were found on a first come first serve basis, and each was modified to the pilot's fighting style.

In addition, the codenames have no real set meaning, only to disguise their identities while communicating. The codenames were not given to each pilot but rather the pilots chose the names themselves. 

One last thing, I have started in the middle for several reasons.

  1. the beginning is slow and kinda dull

  2. I've yet to finish the beginning

  3. Over the past year and a ½ the plot have changed dramatically

And 4. I've found a much more interesting way to tell the first chapter of this new saga.

I hope this way of writing does not hinder you from reading on. Ok I've babbled on long enough. On with the show!!)

GUNDAM WING

~ Shattered Peace ~

Mission…Unstoppable?

(Maverick's {Jason Winner's} POV) Here we go again. Commander Yuy has spotted a large Black Klaw supply base on the MX-15 asteroid. So of course he sends Raith, Kai, and myself to scope it out. I opened communications with my comrades.

****

Raven: Man, what a waste! This place ain't even defended by Mobile Suits! They're using _tanks_ for crying out loud!

****

Maverick: Well…. Maybe we can have a little fun on this mission.

****

Raven: (scoffs) Yeah, about as much fun as one of Heero's lectures.

****

Nemesis: (to Maverick) What's his problem? He's even more agitated then normal…… What's wrong with Heero's lectures?

****

Maverick: (to Nemesis) Raith is just upset because he and Serena were about to go on a date when we were given this mission. And if the Commander would ever stop rambling on in monotones…………..

****

Nemesis: Ya got a point. Um, guys? The main cannons of the base are targeting us.

****

Raven: So? We're Gundam pilots, remember? Gundanium armor, does that ring a bell?!

The cannons begin firing at the Gundams.

****

Maverick: Damn, I forgot my mosquito repellent, Oh wait that's bullets.

****

Raven: Jason, don't quit your day job. My bad this _is_ your day job. Ha ha!

****

Nemesis: (groans) Bad joke and worse joke. You two are pitiful. 

And then, just when our guard was down, over eight dozen Virgo Mobile Dolls flew in from seemingly out of nowhere.

****

Maverick: Crap! Guys, check your six! Evasive maneuvers, NOW! You both got at least a dozen Virgos on your tails! 

****

Nemesis: I don't see anything on radar. Daaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Before we could react, the enemy had blasted the **SANDROCK MIRAGE** onto the surface of the asteroid.

****

Nemesis: Ok, that stung. Stupid Mobile Dolls, the Sandrock excels at ground combat. (to others) You guys gonna join the party, or should I have all the fun?

The Sandrock proceeds to attack the Virgos with its heat shortels.

****

Maverick: Should we join him?

****

Raven: Oh, yeah!

****

Nemesis: (attacking the Virgos) It slices, it dices, it turns Mobile Dolls into fires in thirty seconds! And if you act now, you too can have this handy tenderizer! (Sandrock backhands a Mobile Doll with its shield.) 

****

Raven: (laughing) Now _that's_ funny! Huh? A sneak attack?

Raven's Gundam, the **DEATHSCYTHE ETERNAL**, spins in place causing its beam scythe to slice three Virgos behind it clear in half.

****

Raven: Ha Ha Ha! And _this_ is my idea of fun!

I was using my own Gundam, **HEAVYARMS X**, to shoot down as many incoming Virgos as I could, all the while slowly moving toward the base.

****

Maverick: I could use a hand here people.

****

Raven: No-can-do. Can't get through. They may be weak per unit, but there's an army of these things! I can't believe we were stupid enough to not scan the surrounding asteroids for their backup forces!

****

Nemesis: Gahh! They're on me like white on rice!!

I was slowly running out of ammo and my melee weapon was in for repairs. At the rate they were coming, I would eventually be fending them off with the Gundam's bare hands, and that's never a good thing.

(Tseew Tseew) Three of the approaching suits were destroyed before my eyes. Two with laser blasts through the core, and the other decapitated with its torso crushed.

The other two Gundams, the **MYSTIC WING** and **NATAKU 2** land near us.

****

Phoenix: You boys need a little help?

****

Spectre: If not we could just go back to base…

****

Nemesis: No you can stay, really. (sarcastically) Oh, please help us fearless leader, we are weak and helpless without you.

Phoenix is unable to hold in her laughter.

****

Spectre: Very funny Kai, that kind of foolishness will get you a… de..mo..tion…..Crap!

****

Nemesis: Crap? That doesn't sound good…

****

Spectre: Where did the Virgos go?

We all looked around but the Mobile Dolls had disappeared.

****

Raven: Ohhh kayy… This is odd.

****

Maverick: (gulps) Um, guys? It gets worse.

****

Phoenix: Oh, how's that?

****

Maverick: The base. It's glowing.

****

Nemesis: There's something you don't see everyday…

****

Unseen person: Well, if it isn't those ever-annoying Gundam pilots. I knew you wold prance right into my trap. And now, (chuckles evilly), you will be destroyed. 

****

Phoenix: (under her breath) Kiento Chang. (The Nataku 2 draws its beam trident) Big words for someone who won't show his face!

****

Kiento: Is that so? I will enjoy fighting you. An onna like you has no right piloting Nataku!

Then, just as I had guessed, the base exploded, igniting the unstable air around it into a fireball of monstrous proportions. Within the blaze I could make out the faint silhouette of a Mobile Suit.

****

Kiento: Now I will show you the full fury of the Black Klaw!!

The Mobile Suit flies out of the fire holding a plasma sabre, and heads straight for the Nataku 2. The two suits cross blades several times then hop back. I took this chance to scan Kiento's M.S.

****

Maverick: It looks kind of like Epyon. But that's not possible, is it? It is definitely a Gundam though, right down to the core. Impressive.

****

Raven: Hmmm… A true rival to my skills.

****

Spectre: Don't get cocky Raith. We still do not know what that Gundam in capable of.

****

Nemesis: Then let's find out!

The Sandrock goes into a powered charge; it's heat shortels poised to attack.

****

Kiento: Foolish boy. 

The Epyon-ish Gundam levels an arm with Sandrock. The lower arm shifts into a claw and the arm extends at high speed, hitting Sandrock with enough force to send it spiraling to the ground.

****

Maverick: Kai? Are you ok buddy?

****

Nemesis: (groans then stands the Sandrock back up.) What the hell was that?! I thought only Serena's Gundam had those dragon arm things!

****

Phoenix: (to Kiento) Two can play at that. Take this!

The Nataku drops its beam trident and launches both of its advanced dragon fangs at the new gundam, which also launches its dragon fangs. The extended limbs crash into one another and a contest of streigth begins.

****

Kiento: (smirking) I grow tired of your pitiful attempts. Surrender and die!

****

Phoenix: Don't you mean surrender _or_ die?

****

Kiento: (very evilly) No.

The evil gundam's chest plates swing open, revealing twin gattling guns that fire instantly, sending the Nataku 2 flying backwards.

****

Raven: Serena! That's it Kiento, now it's personal!

****

Kiento: Hmph! You pose no threat to me. (his Gundam retracts its dragon fangs and turns on the plasma sabre) See just how powerless you truly are.

****

?: Rodger that.

A large beam blast hits the ground between Deathscythe and the new Gundam, causing the Mobile Suits to scatter. All eyes turn upwards as the Tallgeese III soars into view.

****

Nemesis: Tallgeese? I thought that was Zechs' suit.

****

Spectre: Is the pilot friend or foe?

The Tallgeese lands next to the Gundams. Kiento stands on the other side of the newly formed crater.

****

?: Damn I was too late! It seems that Virsago has been completed afterall. Even after all these years Treize's creation still continues to threaten peace.

****

Maverick: So, that is an upgraded Epyon. That suit was a mistake… We must eliminate it. (recognizes voice of unidentified pilot) I trust you have the same goals. Nova Hunter, why don't you join us and help maintain this era of peace?

****

Nova Hunter: I have my own missions to complete…STARTING WITH HIM!!

The T-3 shoves Heavyarms X out of the way and blasts forwards at top speed taking a swing at the Virsago with its beam sabre, which skillfully sidesteps. Tallgeese u-turns and the two suits begin an all out duel, Virsago gets in a few hits but the Tallgeese shows no sings of backing down.

****

Kiento: Baka, even your abilities are no match for this suit.

Virsago attacks with a dragon fang but it is deflected by Tallgeese III's heat rod.

****

Nova Hunter: Is that so? What does Epyon say? Has it shown you your future, or are you just that arrogant?

Inside of the Virsago, Kiento's expression goes blank as the Zero System goes into high gear. His forehead becomes dotted with sweat as his past, present, and future flash before his eyes.

****

Kiento: _[no, this cannot be… that's not my destiny!!]_ Shut Up!!! I know where my destiny leads; I don't need a system telling me how to live! Now be gone!!!!

Virsago takes a step back and the torso rises revealing a large focusing crystal. Before Nova can even blink an enormous beam, equal in power to that of a buster rifle, fires from the crystal and punches a hole straight through the armored hull of Tallgeese III, missing the cockpit by mere feet.

****

Nova: No Tallgeese, don't fail me now. (to Kiento) It is obvious you have the advantage in the mobile suits, but I know how much you love to battle. Why not face me on a level playing field? (Nova pushes aside what's left of the cockpit hatch and jumps down from the Tallgeese. He is wearing a crimson colored suit that is armored yet form-fitting, a dark visored mask conceals his face, and a silver cape billows open as he falls in the low gravity. As he lands, he draws his infamous Earth-Gundanium sword, one that has struck down countless enemies in the past.)

****

Kiento: As you wish. (Opens cockpit door. He's wearing a standard OZ astrosuit but his likeness to Wufei is undeniable.) (to Gundam pilots) Don't get any ideas about harming Virsago, a group of my best Scorpio (Black Klaw's newest Mobile suit) troops aided by the remaining Virgo will launch for an attack on colony L-3 X18999 in 20 min. There's no way you could find the launch pads in time but if you hurry you just might save the colony. (Laughs evilly)

****

Raven: Why must it always come down to the Colonies?! Your war is with us, not the citizens! 

****

Kiento: My battle is with Treize Kushranada, and since Wufei has destroyed him, my vengeance shall fall upon his descendants. Namely Marimaya Kushranada and Jason Winner. (A/N. Dorthy was Treize's cousin)

****

Maverick: _[Fool I'm right in front of you.]_ Let's move out! Don't forget, the Gundams were originally built to defend the colonies.

****

Phoenix: We shall conclude the duel another day Kiento, don't even think for a moment that you've won. Nova. Don't destroy him, it would be too kind a fate.

The Gundams race off to counter the attack force, leaving Nova Hunter and Kiento Chang alone on the asteroid, swords drawn.

****

Kiento: Let's get started.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: LEGACY OF TREIZE.


	3. Interlude 1: The Dark Mercenary

Gundam Wing

(a/n: just incase anyone was wondering. Here is a little more information on the Pilot known as Nova Hunter. I gotta keep him a mystery for the sake of plot, but this'll give you some clues to his past.)

__

Gundam Wing

-Shattered Peace-

"The Dark Mercenary"

The L-4 colony Industrial district. All is quiet as space around the Doppler Inc. Warehouse. That is, until an explosion rocks the surrounding area. Windows are blown out, walls just cease to be, and a lone figure dashes from the flames. "Well that's one more shipment of arms that won't be reaching the streets." Says the masked figure in a distorted voice. He stands still for a moment, light from the fire glistens off his metallic armor; perhaps he stood a moment too long. (BOOOMM!) A grenade shell detonates a yard to his left. "Fool! Stand down and surrender! You are trapped, there will be no escape for you _this_ time, **_Nova Hunter_**!" through the smoke walks a large man, a _very_ large man.

Nova just shrugs and says, "Oh really Cutter? Who's gonna stop me, you? Have you forgotten what happened last time you challenged me?" Cutter instinctively clutches his right hand; it is a mechanical replacement for the one he lost on the night in question. "I have grown stronger since then, and will now terminate you. You have just destroyed a crucial part in our plans." Mutters Cutter in a low, rough voice. "THAT'S THE POINT! Now tell me who is behind this and I may let you return to them in one piece!!" shouts Nova, his voice filter unable to hide his rage. "NEVER! Now hand over the **Starscream** to me." Demanded Cutter, who was getting agitated. "You can have my sword when you pry it from my cold, dead fingers!" declares Nova, meaning every word. Cutter thought for a moment. "Hmm… your proposal is acceptable." And beneath his mask, Nova could only smile…

Cutter charged, smashing into Nova with the force of a small truck. "Ohff!" _Oh man! He dented my armor! _"That's it bobo! Playtime's OVER!" said Nova as he recovered from the blow. Cutter charged again, putting his mechanical hand in front of him. _Oh no you don't! _thought Nova. He quickly took aim and pressed a small button on his right gauntlet. (Thawap!) A small bola wire fires from a secret compartment and wraps around Cutters legs, dropping him face first into the ground. "ARRGGHH!! Curse you! You, you…" sputters Cutter as he tries in vain to stand. Nova can't help but laugh, but he catches himself and stops suddenly. "Now you will tell me who has been supplying the local gangs with those weapons!" "No Nova, now you will DIE!!" shouts Cutter drawing his hidden pulse rifle. Nova reacts with lightning speed; he pulls his sword, the Starscream, out from its sheath on his back and swings it toward the incoming shot. The blade is grafted from Earth Gundanium and easily returns the blast of energy back to its sender. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Cutter's gun explodes in his hand, flash-frying him instantly. "NO!! You Fool! Cutter you idiot, you were my last lead! Now how am I ever going to get to the bottom of this!" screams Nova into the now silent night. "klaw…..k..k..kalw…….." gasps Cutter with his last breath. "What the heck does _that_ mean?!?" wonders Nova Hunter aloud. "Perhaps I may be able to help." Says a voice from the shadows. "Who's there! Show yourself!" challenges Nova, resuming his battle stance. "I shall reveal my identity when the time is right. Until then, catch!" A small card flies through the air towards the masked warrior. Nova grabs and examines it, In bold letters one word appears: ****RENEGADES. Below is an address. "What's this?" He asks. "It's the mission of a lifetime, the chance to really get back at the cause of your torment. It is an offer you cannot refuse. I'll see you in one week, If you're up to it, Odin." Says the hidden entity. "Mission….Accepted." says Nova.

**__**

The beginning…


End file.
